


Meeting Again

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Considering Lynne's infamously bad luck, it was bound to happen at some point.





	Meeting Again

The sound of birds twittering from the treetops greeted Lynne as she began her walk from the apartment to the police station. She raised her head to glance up at the clear sky above. There was barely a cloud to be seen and the sun was shining, casting its warmth over her.

A contented smile spread across her face. "Ah, I guess spring really is here at last."

Four months had passed by since the day Lynne finally got to become a detective and she was thoroughly enjoying it. There had been a couple of mistakes so far, which might have been mostly her fault, but she was learning from her experiences. Somewhat. She still liked doing things her own way and, honestly, she didn't care all that much what other people thought. Now she was just hoping for some big case to drop into her lap so that she could solve it and catch some no-good criminal. She would absolutely, definitely not screw that up. Hopefully.

Lynne came to a stop at an intersection and pressed the button. When the indicator became green, she started to walk across, her attention fixed on the other side of the road.

Someone shouted out a warning.

It came too late - Lynne heard the rapid approach of speeding wheels and she turned her head toward the source of the sound. There was no time for her to even get out of the way.

'Ah... I'm going to die again... huh, again?'

Then came the impact.

Her eyes opened to a dark void lit up with swirls of red. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Though she had no idea what this bizarre place was meant to be, she still had a feeling that she'd been here before.

'Where... am I? What happened to me... why can't I even remember that? Who am I anyway?'

"Welcome to the Ghost World."

Lynne's gaze fell upon a black cat wearing a red scarf. She frowned in puzzlement. Did she know this cat? Her memory didn't seem to be working too well right now but she felt that she knew him from somewhere.

"It's good to see you like this again, Lynne. I've been waiting."

"Lynne? That's my name?" Yes, that was right, now she remembered. Other memories were beginning to seep in through the cracks now. "And you're... that kitten. Sissel..."

"That's right. Anyway, you're probably wondering what's going on. It seems you died. Not much of a surprise there." Did his voice have a hint of amusement in it just now? Lynne certainly wasn't seeing the funny side of it. "I'm surprised it took so long, honestly."

"What are you talking about?" Lynne would probably be irritated at him if she wasn't so confused right now. So she was dead, in a place called the Ghost World, talking to Sissel. Something about that struck a chord though she couldn't imagine why. "I don't... really remember much."

"That's alright. We'll just make some new memories together, starting now. It's time to go back and save your life once more."


End file.
